fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Back To The Fantendoverse
Back To The Fantendoverse is the fourth episode in season two of Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side. It was written by RTA fan and Sr.Wario and first aired in June 2016. Synopsis The team go to the Fantendoverse again and end up running into another part of F.A.N.T, known as the 410 squad. Transcript The episode starts with Amy, Krystal and Jess running through a base. :Krystal: They have to be here. They run a little further only to bump into Eric Sinn and James Zabrent. :Jess: Who the fuck are you? :Sinn: Agents Sinn and Zabrent. Who gave you permission to be here? :Amy: No one, but we're here to take out D'Angelo & Sons. :Sinn: According to our guidelines....you can stay. Just stay out of our way and don't break any laws. We're here to get some contact information. Krystal breathes a sigh of relief before she notices a few soldiers marching into the room then the rest of the group following. :Krystal: Oh, son of a bitch. :Zabrent: I wouldn't worry too much. Zabrent charges his hands with electricity. :Krystal: Oh cool, another electrokinetic. Krystal charges her hands with electricity too. :Krystal: Stand back, I'm gonna have a brainstorm! Zabrent fires the electricity as an ear-grating noise can be heard. Krystal then unleashes a wave of telekinesis at the horde of soldiers, knocking them back. :Krystal: How was that? :Zabrent:.....How old are you? :Krystal: 19. :Zabrent: Nice to meet you. Your name is? :Krystal: Krystal Pérez. These two are my friends, Amy Jackson and Jess Pierce. Sinn stares at Zabrent, eyebrows raised. :Zabrent: I'm James and my boss is Eric. :Krystal: Cool. :Sinn: This base has information about a weapons dealer for D'Angelo. We're looking for it, and your help would be appreciated. :Amy: Alright. Bringing an end to D'Angelo's one of my goals, I'd love to help. :Zabrent: Let's go. Amy nods as the two teams walk further into the base. ---- Amy and Sinn are seen rummaging around a room, trying to find information. :Amy: So, how'd you guys find out about D'Angelo & Sons? :Sinn: We have a sub-team called the Special Ops. They've been fighting those guys for a while. :Amy: Special Ops... Do they have a girl called Ashlee in their team? :Sinn: Murphy? Yeah. :Amy: Me and my team hung out with them once! The time together even sparked a bit of romance. :Sinn: Huh. Cute. :Amy: Yeah. I have this cool outfit for when I'm normally fighting in situations like this. Amy gets her phone out and goes through some pictures to pull up a photo of her in a cybernetic suit. :Sinn: They didn't have that stuff when I was....how old are you? :Amy: Sixteen. :Sinn: Jesus christ. You're only a kid. :Amy Yup. And I've already saved the world a couple of times. :Sinn: I worked at a supermarket when I was 16. Had a crush on the girl next door. Life goes too fast now. :Amy: Wow. I'm a precognitive high-skilled combat person at 16. Forseeing and fighting are a good combo to have when it comes to this stuff. :Sinn: My powers are a gun and having done this for nearly three decades. Sinn picks up a file that he scrolls through. :Sinn: This is it. Let's get our team and get out of here. :Amy: Alright. Do you have a base? :Sinn:....You could say that. :Amy: Cool. Where's it based? :Sinn: DC. We'll head back there. :Amy: Okay. ---- The teams are seen in F.A.N.T HQ, with them chatting as Helen Rizzo walks in and notices Jess, Skye, Jerry and Blaze. :Rizzo: To what do I owe this company? :Amy: We met some of your colleagues while raiding a D'Angelo & Sons base. :Rizzo: Oh, Ms. Jackson. It's good to see you as well. So you're all interested in this weapons dealer as well? :Tayshaun: The guys tried capturing Amy and tried taking over our Earth. We've got a big grudge with D'Angelo himself. :Rizzo: This prick is named Aaron Arma. He trafficks superhumans, weapons, and drugs to the highest bidder, which happens to be Mr. D'Angelo. :Link: What an asshole. :Rizzo: I share the sentiment, Mr....what's your name? :Link: Link Perez. :Sinn: The contact info provides us with his warehouse. If we intercept the shipment, we free superhumans and deal a major blow to D'Angelo. :Rizzo: Get familiar with each other and get prepped, I'll ship you all out ASAP. :Amy: Nice. Alena Carter and Jake Skett are seen walking over, with Jake looking at the Other Side team. :Skett': No one told me we'd have extra personell. :Aminu: Nice, another anthro Pokémon. :Skett: There are non-talking Pokémon? :Aminu: There is in my universe, at least. :Skett: Hmph. :Carter: Alternate universes are always interesting! :Krystal: You ever seen a portal over New York? That's where we're from. :Carter: It was in the news. And I met a girl from there. :Krystal: Nice. Hugo Logia walks into the room and looks at Amy, Tayshaun and Krystal. :Logia: It was supposed to be my off day. :Rizzo: I thought your talents would be useful for this operation. I need my best men. :Jess: Oh, cry me a fucking river, bear! :Logia: I have a name. And I'm a Ursaring, thanks. :Jess: Fucking whatever. :Logia: You remind me of Blank. :Blaze: ...Who's Blank? Blank walks in, water bottle in hand. :Blank: What the fuck were you saying about me? :Skye: Who said that? :Anna: I think I can see something... Anna rubs her eyes as her infrared sight is seen with Blank being visible to her. :Anna: ...An invisible woman? :Blank: Not invisible, hon. It's called camoflauge. :Logia: Hon? Really, Blank? :Blank: Fuck off, Logia. :Anna: Close enough. Nothing gets by my infrared. :Blank: I'm sure. :Link: Infrared? I've worked with you two years and I never knew you had infrared. :Anna: It happened a couple weeks before I got my PhD. Carter's eyes light up. :Carter: And you are? :Anna: Anna Edmondson. Who're you? :Carter: Alena Carter. PhD in Engineering. :Anna: Cool. My PhD is in physics. Skett shifts uncomfortably. :Carter: Don't meet a fellow PhD holder every day. :Anna: Mm-hmm. Gof my PhD from Yale. :Carter: Ivy League? Wow. I got mine at Georgetown. :Anna: Nice. You a DC local? :Carter: Born and raised. My parents are rich. :Anna: Rich parents are the best parents. :Carter: I have to agree. Skett grunts. :Anna: I myself am from Alberta. :Carter: Canada? Neat! :Anna: Yup. I was like you with the rich parents thing. Lived in Calgary before Yale and spent all my education in private schools. Met my husband in Calgary too. :Carter: Husband? Skett lets out a sigh of relief and wanders off. :Anna: Yeah. Married him two years ago. He's normally off in Greenland doing research. :Carter: Aww, I don't meet many people like us in serious relationships. :Anna: Same. We have another married couple in our team, but they're off on honeymoon in Snoqualmie. :Carter: Ooh. Sounds exotic. :Anna: It's half an hour from Seattle. :Carter: I take it none of you have too much funding? :Anna: Our main money sources are from Amy's wealth. She's a billionaire. :Carter: I've never met a poor vigilante. :Anna: Hmm. What was with the Sceptile earlier, he was looking uncomfortable... :Carter: Oh, that's my fiance. Don't mind him, he's not exactly social like me. :Anna: Ah. I had a Pokémon game as a kid. Got a Rhyhorn and 8-year-old me thought it'd be cool to name it "Horny". Carter grins. :Anna: So, do you wanna know how I got my infrared powers? :Carter: I'm always interested in powers. :Anna: Cool. So basically, when I was studying for my PhD, I helped someone test their infrared stuff. They didn't tell me how it worked until I agreed and they shot infrared waves into my body and the waves went up to my brain and when I came around I could see things in infrared. :Carter: Sounds like a comic book, to be honest. But considering the world we live in, I suppose it makes as much sense as anything. :Anna: True. I'm normally taken along to infiltration things in case they have a PIN thing because then I can use the infrared to get the code. :Carter: Hmm....that's kind of like what I do. Except I use gadgets. :Anna: Nice. Speaking of infiltrations, should we get prepared? :Carter: Let's do it. ---- Blaze is seen sitting in a desk when she gets a call from Mai Tamazaki. She goes through to the others only to have A Life Less Ordinary by Motion City Soundtrack blasted at her. :Blaze: Hey, Mai. I'm gonna put you on loudspeaker. What's goin' on? :Mai: Some guy kidnapped me! He just took me out of nowhere! I'm stuck in some truck and I have no idea where I'm going! :Blaze: Where's he taking you? :Mai: He said something about a warehouse and some auction in Pennsylvania. I overheard his conversation with the driver. Blaze looks up at the teams. :Blaze: (whispering to Rizzo) Where's that Arma guy located? :Rizzo: Philadelphia. Blaze thinks for a second. :Blaze: Mai, don't worry. We're coming to get you. She hangs up and looks at the others. :Rizzo: I don't have all day. What is it? :Blaze: One of my colleagues got kidnapped and taken to Arma's warehouse. :Rizzo: Seems like a suspicious coincidence. :Sinn: Makes sense to me. They've been targeting D'Angelo and Arma is looking for a higher payout. I'm sure D'Angelo wants them. :Blaze: My colleague has florakinesis, we can't let her get sold to D'Angelo. :Blank: What's so bad about flowers? :Blaze: D'Angelo wants superpowered people. My colleague is a superpowered person. And thistles are assholes. :Blank: That's all I needed to hear. :Blaze: Should we go to save her? :Rizzo: Let's ship out and get this done. Quick and painless. The teams nod as they set out. ---- Krystal and Logia are seen in Krystal's Ferrari, driving towards Philadelphia with the others in front and behind them. Krystal is seen steering the car telekinetically with Logia looking at her anxiously. :Krystal: What? :Logia: You steer like that? :Krystal: Yeah. Gotta use telekinesis one way or another. :Logia: That statement is interesting and terrifying, simultaneously. :Krystal: In what ways? :Logia: I'm fairly new to the powers. I bet there are some cool things you can do but out of control.....that'd be bad. :Krystal: You're telekinetic too? :Logia: Yeah. Learned a year ago...pretty late. :Krystal: Nice. I learned I had telekinesis when I was 5. I'd just moved to Anaheim from Cabo San Lucas and I lifted some stuff up with my mind. :Logia: How old are you anyways? :Krystal: Nineteen. :Logia: Damn. :Krystal: Hmm? :Logia: It's just weird. I started being a "hero" when I was 30. :Krystal: Oh. My team's oldest member is 26. Not like that'd make you feel any younger but... :Logia: I appreciate the effort. It's just scary. I was....making fake IDs and listening to rock and trying to sleep with girls. You guys are way too responsible. :Krystal: Well... Krystal takes her jacket off to reveal tattoos all down her arms. :Logia: Oh thank god. Now I feel better about myself. :Krystal: I have tattoos under my top too. Also got a gun on me. :Logia: You don't exactly radiate bad girl to me. Though, I suppose I don't look very threatening either. :Krystal: If the leather jacket with spikes doesn't say "I'm a bad girl", I'd be surprised. I've killed about 200 things, mostly planet-invading aliens. Jess hasn't got that clean of a record either. :Logia: Now that I believe. :Krystal: Jess being a bad girl? :Logia: Yeah. :Krystal: Oh yeah, she's a flat-out psycho. She once ripped an alien's head clean off. :Logia: I once imploded an alternate universe version of Unten. :Krystal: Jess almost incinerated the International Space Station with a firestorm and shot a beam of fire from her hand. :Logia: Can't beat that. :Krystal: Sure can't. I'll be honest, one of the reasons I fight is for my dad. He was killed in Cabo San Lucas and that's why I ended up moving. Witness relocation. But they never asked us to come back. :Logia: Aww....that's terrible. I had a normal life.....used to be a therapist until Sinn kidnapped me. :Krystal: Sounds nice. Worst part of the dad murder was it was directly in front of me and my brother. I was 4, I was fucking traumatised. :Logia: So you're basically Batman? :Krystal: Nah, my mom's still alive. I've got electric powers too. I was stupid enough to think a high voltage wire couldn't do anything to me so when I was 6 I grabbed a wire and luckily got spared. :Logia: So a latina Batman with their mom still alive and the origin of the Flash. :Krystal: However you wanna interpret me. I think a reason I never returned to Mexico was because the gang who killed my dad are still around. That and I have dual citizenship now. :Logia: Talking about this is nice. Makes me feel like a therapist again. :Krystal: Nice to know. I actually got this Ferrari from my dad's will. And the throne of the other universe. And I was given goddess of lightning status about a month ago. :Logia: And I thought my life was weird. Krystal shrugs. :Krystal: It's just your average Mexican telekinetic, electrokinetic, 19-year-old gun wielding universe ruler and goddess's life. :Logia: I like you already. :Krystal: Thanks. Do you have a girl in your life? :Logia: .....It's complicated. :Krystal: Rough love life? :Logia: Kind of feel like a kid with a crush. You? :Krystal: Been with a couple people. They were only really one night stands though. One of them works in the Special Ops. :Logia: Wow. :Krystal: Two of them are actually in the team I work with. :Logia: Usually try to keep....THAT out of work. :Krystal: Fair enough. The thing I really like though is tentacles. I have a sketch pad filled with octopus drawings. :Logia: Ehh, I like humans. Can't judge. :Krystal: I can show you the drawings right now if you want. :Logia: You show these to everyone? :Krystal: You'll be the first guy to see them. She gets a sketch pad out of the glovebox and gives it to Logia, who looks through. :Logia: Wow you're....really good at this. Thanks for trusting me and treating me like a real person. I hear they don't have too many bearmen in your universe. :Krystal: We don't have a lot. By the way, you might not want to look at the back pages. Logia flips to the back few pages and his eyes go wide in fear. :Logia: You said you were 19? My god. :Krystal: Yeah, I have a really weird thing for tentacles. A really weird thing. :Logia: To each their own. Krystal nods. ---- Amy and Sinn are seen in Amy's vehicle, which is driving itself, and Jerry crashed out on a seat. :Sinn: Who's the sleeping guy again? :Amy: Jerry. He's my boyfriend. He's from Vladivostok. :Sinn:.....Why is he here? :Amy: He's on my team. Plus I can do this. She snaps her fingers and a duvet covers Jerry. :Sinn: Huh. :Amy: Yeah, on top of the precognition and fighting ability, I can control machines too. I can make this car whatever. :Sinn: That's way too much power for one person. :Amy: Yeah. I don't abuse the machine control. I just use it when it's absolutely needed. :Sinn: So....do you have weaknesses? :Amy: I can't swim. :Sinn: Good to know. :Amy: So, how'd you find out about F.A.N.T? :Sinn': Helen. We're old friends and she brought me out of retirement to join F.A.N.T. :Amy: Ah. I decided to save the world because I saw the future. And it was a really dark future. :Sinn: That's pretty selfless for a teenager. :Amy: Most of the people in my team are 16-19. Last I checked we only have 7 people over the age of 19. :Sinn: You'd make a good agent. :Amy: Thanks. To be honest, if it wasn't for Hitomi we would've never met. She was the one who opened the portal to this universe. :Sinn: That's created a lot of problems for us....but a lot of new opportunities too. :Amy: I'm guessing the problems are D'Angelo & Sons. :Sinn: Dead on, Jackson. :Amy: Heh. They've been nothing but trouble to me, Tayshaun and Krystal since November. :Sinn: I can believe that. :Amy: ...So what's it like leading your team? :Sinn: Tough, sometimes. Zabrent is relentlessly rebellious and Skett and Carter are emotionally compromised. But they're good people. :Amy: Oh. My team just fucks around a lot because we don't really have anyone to report to and we have a ton of consoles in the base so we just play games. We're like vigilantes. When we do fight though, I have this. Amy pulls out her cybernetic sword. :Sinn: Nothing beats a gun by your side. :Amy: I can't get a gun legally. Krystal has one though. :Sinn: Get one as soon as possible. :Amy: I'll try to. So, have you met anyone on an international scale before? :Sinn: I've been a goverment agent for more than 2 decades, of course I have. :Amy: Fair enough. Meeting people from new countries is fun most of the time. :Sinn: Most of the time. :Amy: People from other planets though... hoo boy, that's always fun. :Sinn: As an agent of international security, I disagree. :Amy: The aliens I meet are nice. One of them came here to stop her race from destroying Earth. :Sinn: I presume you don't know much about this Earth's history. :Amy: Not really, aside from The Threat. :Sinn: Genocidal alien came around a year ago. Military was powerless against her. :Amy: Damn. D'Angelo is the biggest threat my Earth's faced. So far, at least. :Sinn: I used to take down druggies. Then crime lords. Now it's aliens. Who the hell knows what's next? :Amy: Superhuman traffickers? :Sinn: I suppose. :Amy: Heh. Speaking of superhuman traffickers... Amy points to the Philadelphia skyline. :Sinn: We're almost there. :Amy: Yup. Amy shakes Jerry, who wakes up. :Jerry: Huh? Where are we? :Sinn: Philadelphia. :Jerry: Where's that? :Sinn: Pennsylvania. Did you take high school American History? :Jerry: I'm taking it next year. :Sinn: This is why I don't work with teenagers. Jerry shrugs as he sits up. :Jerry: ...When did this duvet get here? :Sinn: Your girlfriend. :Jerry: Oh. How? :Sinn: At this point, I have no idea. What are your powers, anyways? :Jerry: I don't have any. I'm good with a bass guitar but that's it. :Sinn: Gun training? Martial arts? :Jerry: I did a bit of taekwondo last year. Sinn sighs and puts his hand on his head. :Sinn: Don't let him get killed, Jackson. :Jerry: Huh? :Amy: We're going on a raid, Jerry. :Jerry: Oh. :Amy: Trust me Sinn, he can be smart. Even if his average grade is a D+, he's smart. :Sinn: Love is blinding. They call it being emotionally compromised amongst our ranks. :Jerry: What do you mean by that? :Sinn: When you love someone, you think they're perfect. It makes you do crazy things. It makes you put them over the good of the many. :Jerry: Oh. I have an A+ in Music if that's a consolation... :Sinn: For some reason, I think that might not serve us well. :Jerry: Most likely won't but at least you know I'm good at something. Sinn shrugs as they continue into the city. ---- The teams arrive at a large mansion. :Nikolai: You sure this is the right place? :Sinn: Completely. :Jess: Well, what the fuck are we waiting for, let's kick some fucking ass! :Amy: Wait, we need Yamamoto, Schmidt, Anderson and Palmer. :Rizzo: They're on the other vehicle. They should be here quickly. :Amy: Oh. A truck pulls up and Alex, Hitomi, Nick and Laura jump out from the back, before Barry and Taylor suddenly appear and everyone looks at them. :Taylor: What? :Sinn: Does this happen to you all often? :Alex: You mean those two appearing? :Barry: We thought this was the bus back to Anaheim. :Rizzo: Can you beat people up quietly? :Taylor: Barry's nickname is the silent assassin, so... :Rizzo: I've met Robinson before, he can be of use. Not sure about his partner. Taylor makes a flame from her hand. :Rizzo: I like this girl already. :Taylor: Heh. Just representin' the Cook Islands... :Sinn: Can we get this started? I have a feeling we're going to need all the time we have. :Amy: Alright. Let's go! ---- Nina and Zabrent are seen hiding behind some crates as the soldiers flock in. Zabrent notices the writing on Nina's shirt. :Zabrent: What does the writing on your shirt mean? :Nina: It means "The Pride of Belarus". :Zabrent: Ooh, I like foreign girls. :Nina: I'm sure you do. Zabrent smiles before shooting out electricity that quickly knocks the soldiers unconcious. :Zabrent: Impressed? :Nina: Somewhat. I've seen someone go on a rampage and murder 100 aliens in 5 minutes. :Zabrent: You know, you aren't as easy to charm as I thought you'd be. :Nina: It's hard to charm a Belarusian hiker like me. :Zabrent: You're the first I've met. What, my cool powers and good looks aren't enough? :Nina: I've seen more attractive. No offense. :Zabrent: That's fair. :Nina: Whatever you do though... do not tell Jess you find her attractive. She will almost literally murder you. :Zabrent: Kinky. :Nina: Really? You find that kinky? :Zabrent: Not really. I'm sarcastic, that's my biggest trait. :Nina: Oh. My biggest trait is cockiness. :Zabrent: I like cockiness. :Nina: Uh huh. Have you ever done anything risky as fuck before? :Zabrent: I try to. :Nina: Hm. Try something like this. Nina stands up to see a soldier looking away from her as she flings a pickaxe into his back, making him fall down. :Zabrent: I also like a woman who could kill me, if she wanted to. Axe to the back is one hell of a way to go. :Nina: ...Are you hitting on me? :Zabrent: I was trying to be subtle. Nina raises her eyebrows. :Zabrent: Is that interest or disgust? :Nina: Disgust. Zabrent shrugs. :Zabrent: Eh, I know when to back off. :Nina: I'm guessing you're a loner. :Zabrent: In what way? :Nina: No chick in your life. :Zabrent: Oh, of course. Doubt there ever will be. :Nina: Unlucky. I have a store in the other universe and the guy I work with I kinda have a crush on. :Zabrent: Lucky man. You try to flirt with him? :Nina: Not often. I feel he gets the crush vibes though. :Zabrent: Well, there are two ways to get a man. :Nina: And they are...? :Zabrent: An epic, soap opera-esque confession of your feelings, or just tell him you wanna sleep with him. Considering you, either will work. :Nina: Fair enough. One of the guys in my team ended up doing it with someone by telling them he slept with their best friend. :Zabrent: Most of us have to work to get someone to sleep with them. At least I'm pretty okay with that. :Nina: To be fair, this guy's a real womaniser. :Zabrent: Personally, I never liked the term womaniser. Ladies' man is much more fitting. :Nina: So not you then? :Zabrent: That's cold. Nina smirks. :Nina: As cold as my country. :Zabrent: Could I convince you to tell me the other single ladies on your team? :Nina: What's in it for me? :Zabrent: What do you want? :Nina: I dunno, there isn't much I need right now. :Zabrent: You could do it out of the goodness of your heart. :Nina: Eh. The single girls who would be in your age range aside from me would be Jess. :Zabrent: Cute but angry? Thanks. :Nina: No problem. Just don't say you find her attractive, otherwise I'll have to start making funeral arrangements. :Zabrent: So I can't flatter her....hmm. :Nina: What's your plan B? :Zabrent: Flowers? :Nina: Hmm. Well, good luck and may god have mercy on your soul. :Zabrent: Thank you. ---- Hitomi is seen behind a crate as Rizzo goes up towards her. :Hitomi: Hi. :Rizzo: Hello. :Hitomi: What brings you to this part of the warehouse disguised as a mansion? :Rizzo: Just looking for more superhumans to get out of here before we have to resort to violence. Lots and lots of violence. :Hitomi: Ah. So... I heard you're the boss of the team my brother's in... :Rizzo: Kenji? He's a good kid. :Hitomi: Mm-hmm. Wait, how'd you know it was Ken? :Rizzo: I keep tabs on people. :Hitomi: Oh. Hang on, I'm gonna check your knowledge on me and my team. Name the places me, Tayshaun, Amy and Krystal are from. :Rizzo: You were born in Japan but moved to California, Amy is from California, Tayshaun is from Arizona, and Krystal is from Mexico. :Hitomi: 2/4. I'm a San Francisco kid and Amy's from Nashville. :Rizzo: I manage an organization that saves the world on a daily basis, I don't remember everything. :Hitomi: Fair enough. Do you know where Blaze is from? :Rizzo: Somewhere European, I think. :Hitomi: Yeah. Czech Republic. Anyway, enough Who Wants To Be A Millionaire with my teammates, do you wanna see my powers in action? :Rizzo: Sure. Hitomi makes a portal in a wall. The portal then shows RTAverse Snoqualmie, with Leah and Kirsti looking through. :Leah: Hitomi, what the hell are you doing? :Hitomi: Showing off my powers. Enjoy your honeymoon. Hitomi closes the portal and Leah and Kirsti look confused. :Rizzo: What's that purple haired woman's name? :Hitomi: Leah Auvic. She's in our team. :Rizzo: Huh. Alternate universes at work, I suppose. :Hitomi: Guessing you're used to seeing Needlenam. :Rizzo: Never met her in person, but as I said, I keep tabs. :Hitomi: Ah. Our Leah's a lot nicer. She also has all 10 fingers, unlike your Leah. :Rizzo: You clearly did your research. :Hitomi: I met Needlenam in person in December when the portal first opened. :Rizzo: Huh. Wait, do you know who Zabrent went with? :Hitomi: Nina. :Rizzo: Oh, poor girl. :Hitomi: Why were you asking? :Rizzo: Zabrent's going to try and get in her pants. :Hitomi: Oh. Hitomi then calls Nina. :Hitomi: Hey, has Zabrent tried hitting on you? :Nina: Yeah, but I turned him down. He's gone to hit on Jess. :Hitomi: Oh. Well, thanks. Hitomi then hangs up. :Hitomi: You may be one agent short soon. :Rizzo: Why now? :Hitomi: Zabrent's trying to hit on Jess. :Rizzo: He's an idiot, but he's a good agent. :Hitomi: Hmm. I just hope he doesn't end up like Nikolai. Y'know how his arm's broken? :Rizzo: I can see where this is going. :Hitomi: Yeah, that was from Jess. :Rizzo: Before, during, or after, if you don't mind me asking? :Hitomi: During. :Rizzo: Huh. :Hitomi: You're best asking Nikolai what happened but as far as we know he said he loved Jess towards Jess then she got pissed and beat the shit out of him, took him to a hotel room, beat him up a little more then they got it on. :Rizzo: I think I will ask. :Hitomi: As you can see me and Ken are nothing alike. :Rizzo: I've made the observation, yes. :Hitomi: I think the large contrast is because our parents split up before I was born. Ken stayed with my dad in Kyoto while my mom moved to San Francisco when I was still in the womb. :Rizzo: Trust me, there's quite the cultural difference between Japan and America. :Hitomi: Indeed. 7-year-old me was watching Powerpuff Girls while 7-year-old Ken was being taught martial arts. :Rizzo: How old are you again? :Hitomi: 19. :Rizzo: Damn, this makes me feel old. :Hitomi: How old are you? :Rizzo: 35. :Hitomi: Huh. Amy's 16. Our team's mostly teens with a couple of adults. :Rizzo: I could be her mom. That's so weird. :Hitomi: Yeah. You could also be Blaze's, Jerry's and Skye's mom too. Jerry and Skye are 16 and Blaze is 17. :Rizzo: You're not helping. :Hitomi: Sorry. :Rizzo: Ehh it's alright. I think I do alright for my age. :Hitomi: Okay. So, do you reckon we'll have to scour for Zabrent's limbs when he finishes talking to Jess? :Rizzo: Zabrent has an uncanny ability to get into women's pants. I doubt he'll have trouble. ---- Nick and Krystal are seen in a storage room, sitting behind a large container. :Krystal: You still bumming over me? :Nick: Nah. I've long moved on. :Krystal: Really? The womanising masterclass of Orange County isn't trying to womanise any more? :Nick: I realised after you rejected me back at the Special Ops house that... really, I can't be chasing girls all my life. I matured. I'm with Hitomi now, she's amazing, she's funny, she's just a great person. She's that person I needed in my life. :Krystal: You realise that people aren't gonna give in and apologise that easily, right? :Nick: I'm aware, I just need to find a way to redeem myself. I have to truly grow up and get over stuff that's happened to me the past five years. :Krystal: Good. No matter how rock bottom things get for you, don't give up. :Nick: Thanks for that. A flock of soldiers come in as Krystal and Nick look over the container. :Krystal: ...Now's a time to redeem yourself to me. :Nick: Alright. Let's do this! The two charge as Krystal swiftly knocks a few out while Nick is beat around. Krystal looks over to him and pulls him out of the circle of soldiers beating him up. Krystal then turns around to see one soldier get knocked back by a fireball and another get zapped with electricity. She looks behind the container to see Beth and Tayshaun. :Krystal: Tayshaun?! :Beth: I'm here too... :Tayshaun: Me and Beth decided to team up. Beth wants to redeem herself for what happened when she, Alex, Link and Anna joined the team and I'm here because I am not fading into obscurity yet. Tayshaun and Beth run to the soldiers and Tayshaun knocks soldiers out with swift punches to their faces as Beth ties some soldiers to the walls with vines as Krystal and Nick fight some more off. :Nick: There go my chances of redemption... Tayshaun lands three punches on a soldier who is sent flying into a door, knocking it down. :Beth: The hell? They walk through to see large amounts of containers. :Tayshaun: This place feels eerie... They walk further as they see a case with "M. Tamazaki" on it. :Krystal: Son of a bitch. :Nick: Well come on! We can't leave her in there! They all push the lid off the container as Mai is seen, getting out of the container. :Mai: Thank you so much! :Krystal: Not a problem. Mai hugs Krystal, Tayshaun and Beth as Nick goes to open other containers. ---- Carli is seen in her griffon form fighting some soldiers. She takes some out as she hears Blank, who starts to assist. :Blank: Needed some help? Blank swiftly uses her martial arts to knock out the others around Carli. Carli then goes back into her human form. :Carli: Thanks. :Blank: What is that transformation supposed to be? Dinosaur with a crow head? :Carli: It's a griffon. :Blank: Are you fuckin' sure about that? :Carli: Yeah. You never seen a griffon? :Blank: Doesn't look like I thought it would. I guess aliens don't either. :Carli: Fair enough. My team has two aliens in it but one of them's off on their honeymoon. :Blank: Honeymoon? Huh. You in a relationship? :Carli: Nah. Far from it right now. :Blank: Same here. :Carli: I mean, I had a fling when I turned 18, but I haven't been with anyone aside from that. They were all afraid of my griffon form. :Blank: That's gotta hurt. If it comforts you, I'm 26 and I haven't had a relationship in my life. :Carli: Unlucky. I'm guessing people see right through you then. :Blank:.....Fuck off. Not interested in being in one, really. :Carli: Heh. Sorry, I had to make that joke. :Blank: It's fine, just never make a pun again. Carli smirks. :Carli: So, where you from? :Blank: New York City. You? :Carli: West Coast, born and raised. :Blank: You always had the transformation power? :Carli: Yeah. I have a twin brother called Calvin and he somehow doesn't have any transformation even though we share the same DNA. :Blank: That has to be hard. :Carli: Having a twin? :Blank: Being different. :Carli: Oh. Calvin isn't really affected by it, he's just jealous sometimes. :Blank: Well, I got like this about...2 years ago. :Carli: Hmm. I don't really use my griffon form often, but one time I stopped the world from becoming flaming rubble by transforming. :Blank: Some people call this stuff gifts. Which I think is bullshit, personally. :Carli: The clear skin? :Blank: Yep. It's not a gift. It's a thing that can be useful sometimes because I made a stupid, desperate choice. The clear skin is just life, not a blessing or dumb garbage like that. :Carli: Damn. I've spent most of my life fearing my ability's gonna do some bad some day soon, to be honest. Skye feels like that with her powers too. She can make blizzards. :Blank: Exactly. We could just as easily be world-destroying assholes. :Carli: Mm-hmm. But luckily we didn't go down that path. :Blank: Luckily. Carli nods as Taylor comes in. :Taylor: You guys seen any soldiers anywhere? :Blank: A few. We beat the shit outta them. This guy is clearly more interested in using his cash on his house then buying good mercenaries. :Taylor: Oh. Blank looks at Taylor's sweater and spots some writing on the back of it. :Blank: What the hell does that say? :Taylor: It says "Home is where the heart is". It's Maori. :Blank: Never heard of it. :Taylor: It's one of the languages they have in the Pacific islands. My home country uses it. :Blank: Huh. :Taylor: I worked as a tour guide on my home island for a year, I can show you pictures of the islands if you want. :Blank: Sure. Taylor gets her phone out and shows Blank and Carli images of the Cook Islands, showing only tropical beaches and aerial shots. :Blank: Pretty. :Taylor: Yup. Moved here from there because when there's only 10,000 people living on the island it tends to get boring over time. I was shitting myself when I first got off the plane though. :Blank: Funny, this job is the only fuckin' reason I've moved out of New York City. :Taylor: Huh. Then again, you don't go around the same old places day in, day out. :Blank: Nah. Always moving. :Taylor: Yeah. :Carli: I went to Disneyland once while protecting the other universe. Surprisingly nothing Earth-threatening happened. And we got kicked out because I got pissed at the Autopia line and transformed. Still came away with Inside Out though. :Blank: Your life is like a fuckin' sitcom. :Carli: Uh-huh. My team's like a bunch of people with superpowers who shouldn't have superpowers. Except for Amy and Krystal. :Blank: They seem responsible enough. I guess that's all you can hope for. :Carli: I guess. :Taylor: My team is a bit more serious and experienced. We have a guy with spy training and Barry once worked with the FBI. :Blank: We better get a move on and find this fucker. :Carli: Yeah. Let's go. ---- A slightly younger Cindy is seen in a high school, walking through a corridor with girls looking down at her platform boots. :Cindy: I hope this meeting is for a good cause... She walks into a room with a robot teacher and police officers. :Cindy: ...What's this about? :Officer: Hello, Ms. Matthews. We need you to help us track D'Angelo down. :Cindy: What? Why me? :Teacher: Our circuits have told us that your robotic eye can pick up anything and we believe it could track him down. Cindy, confused, agrees. She walks back out to see everyone in the courts. :Cindy: What's going on? :Student #1: We found this weird box thing and we wanna see what's in it. Cindy looks down to see a time capsule. She picks it up and everyone steps back, scared. :Cindy: What's in here... She looks inside to see a couple of VHS tapes, a ticket to a Golden State Warriors game, a CD player and a couple of CDs and a games consoled with a few video games. :Cindy: I don't see what everyone's scared of. :Student #2: What's in that thing? :Cindy: Just some 21st century stuff, or at least I think it's 21st century. She looks at the ticket, of which has a date of "25th January 2017". :Cindy: ...Holy shit, this ticket's 999 years old. That's virtually a millennium! The students gasp as Cindy looks up, seeing D'Angelo. :Cindy: (in her head) Weirdly coincidental, but okay. Cindy puts the box down and runs into the school where the teacher and the officers. :Cindy: D'Angelo's outside! The officers get up and run quickly to D'Angelo, and swiftly arrest him in front of the school. :Student #3: Whoa. Cindy walks outside as the officers go to her. :Officer: Thank you for helping. You will be awarded $10 million. In cash. Cindy's eyes go wide as the officers walk away and she squees. The other students start chanting Cindy's name as she is lifted up. ---- Zabrent is seen going into a room where Jess is, who seems to be in an extremely aggressive mood. :Zabrent: You okay? Jess turns around, with her hands covered in flames and blood dripping from her mouth. :Zabrent: Huh. :Jess: This isn't my fucking blood, it's this fucking bastard's blood. She holds up a dead soldier with two large pierce marks in his neck. :Zabrent: Vampires exist? Ehh, I'm not especially surprised. Jess shrugs as a horde of soldiers come into the room. Her eyes turn red and she grits her teeth as her heartbeat becomes audible. :Zabrent: Do I leave these guys to you? :Jess: You can fucking help if you want. Zabrent shrugs and casually blasts some electricity at them. :Jess: A fucking electrokinetic? Fucking watch this. She runs at the soldiers and knocks a good amount out with a single punch. She then gives another soldier an uppercut as his head seems to disappear. Something lands in front of Zabrent as he looks down to see the soldier's head and he shakes in fear. :Zabrent:.....Fuck. :Jess: What the fuck are you "fuck"ing at? :Zabrent: The decapitation uppercut, obviously. Jess grunts. :Jess: Why the fuck did you fucking come here anyway? :Zabrent: I was assigned to this job. :Jess: I meant why the fuck did you come to this fucking part of the fucking warehouse? :Zabrent: I wanna sleep with you. Jess's eyes flare up in anger as Zabrent realises he's done something wrong. :Zabrent: If you try to beat me up, I will electrocute you. :Jess: You can fucking try it but I was fucking tased once and I wasn't fucking affected. :Zabrent: Tasers are nothing. I can power a city with this stuff. If you aren't interested....just say no. Because I really don't wanna electrocute an attractive woman today. Jess hears "attractive" and her eyes take on the shape of flames as she slams Zabrent against a wall. :Zabrent: Damn it. Zabrent uses a light electric pulse to knock her back. :Jess: You fucking fucker! She slams her fist into Zabrent's stomach, making him reel back in pain. :Zabrent: I can be if you want me to. Zabrent smirks and leaps out of the way, creating electricity around his hands. Jess then covers her hands in flames, but the two have their vision obscured by a sudden blizzard. :Zabrent: Oh thank god. The blizzard subsides as Skye is seen holding the two away from each other. :Zabrent: Thanks. :Skye: No problem. I was just making sure Jess didn't do what she did to Nikolai again. Zabrent shakes her hand, backing away from Jess. :Skye: Don't shake for too long or you may find yourself stuck to me for a bit. Zabrent backs up and smiles at her. Nikolai then comes in, with his arm in a sling as Zabrent looks at his arm. :Nikolai: What? :Zabrent: Respect. ---- Skett is seen taking a bunch of soldiers when he sees a group get electrocuted and drop to the floor. :Skett: Zabrent? Aminu comes out of the shadows. :Aminu: Yo. :Skett: Oh. :Aminu: What? :Skett: It's nothing. I was just expecting Agent Zabrent. :Aminu: Oh. Is he the blonde dude? Skett nods and continues to walk through the mansion, motioning for Aminu to follow him. :Aminu: So, what's it like being a Pokémon here? :Skett: Same as being a human, really. Sometimes not as fun......we used to be just complete second class citizens. :Aminu: Cool. In my universe it's basically the Pokémon video games with what it's like for Pokémon. :Skett: I can't stand those games. The exact opposite of politically correct. :Aminu: Yeah. Nick likes to joke with me whenever I have my 3DS on, asking if I'm on a Pokémon game. :Skett: He sounds like a prick. :Aminu: He can be at times. He's got a girlfriend and he's trying to grow up but that's never gonna happen. :Skett: I dunno.....love can change a man. :Aminu: Yeah. I've never properly been with a woman, mostly because all I can get from women is a bunch of them calling me cute. :Skett: That's a shame. Although, you aren't exactly the image of rugged masculinity.... :Aminu: I'm like a foot tall, you can't expect much else, can you? :Skett: No.....I understand where you're coming from. Not everyone is into Sceptiles, I've learned. :Aminu: You have a fiancee don't you? :Skett: Yeah......I'm super lucky. :Aminu: Hmm. The girls in my team are all either out of my range or out of my league. :Skett: It's best to not think like that.......you just have to say how you feel and hope for the best. It worked for me. :Aminu: Well, the single girls in my team consist of a hiker, a goddess of lightning, a devil, an aquakinetic lawyer, someone who's 3 years younger than me and a woman who lifted a ton without even breaking a sweat and got sent to jail once. :Skett:.......What's wrong with the hiker and lawyer? :Aminu: The lawyer isn't into guys and the hiker's in love with someone else. :Skett: Maybe it's best to date outside of your team. I'm sure it has some benefits. :Aminu: I guess. Someone in my team is with someone in one of your subsidiaries... his name's Matt, if I remember rightly. :Skett: Don't think I've met him personally. The organization is pretty big though.....so it's not exactly surprising. :Aminu: I think I met him once, and there was some really optimistic chick called Ashlee with them. :Skett: Oh, I vaguely remember her. :Aminu: Hmm. Back in the other universe, it's just the team you guys see. Barry and Taylor aren't part of our team though, I think they're in some other hero team. :Skett: There are people willing to protect mankind no matter where you go...just a constant. I guess that's the point of trekking through this oddly-long mansion and fighting soldiers that are basically just punching bags. Aminu nods. ---- Adele, Amy and Sinn are seen coming up to a door that says "A. Arma". :Adele: Looks like this is it. :Sinn: Good thing we picked a lazy day to do this. Try not to kill him.....his contact list could be useful. :Amy: Alright. Amy kicks at the door before the heel of her boot makes a hole in the door. :Amy: Shit. :Sinn: Allow me. Sinn kicks the door down. :Adele: Nice. The three run into the office and surround Arma. :Arma: Nice to meet you. :Amy: Nice to meet you too, Arma. She withdraws her sword. :Arma: Big sword for a little girl, don't you think? :Amy: I'm only 5'1", but I can put up a goddamn fight. Arma smirks and flips a switch on his desk. :Arma: Have fun. :Adele: Huh? A group of superslaves walk into the room as the three turn around. :Adele: Ah, crap. The slaves run at them as they engage in a fight. Sinn punches a slave multiple times before tazing it to the ground, Adele shoots a Hadouken-esque ball of water at a slave and Amy is seen in combat with a stronger soldier. She dodges blows and the slave prepares a big punch but Amy lets out a psychokinetic wave that ends up controlling the slave and making him punch himself, knocking him out. They turn back around to see Arma has escaped. :Amy: Son of a- She looks down the hall to see Arma running as the trio run after her before they see a wall of ice go up suddenly and Arma slamming into it. The wall melts to show Skye, Rizzo and Hitomi. Rizzo then goes over to the dazed Arma. :Rizzo: You're coming with us. Rizzo shoots him with a dart gun, knocking him unconcious. :Rizzo: We don't do handcuffs over at F.A.N.T. :Skye: We don't in the other universe either, we just either knock them out or kill them. :Adele: We should go and find those superhumans. :Rizzo: Get them to safety, I'll bring him to the truck. :Amy: Alright. Amy, Sinn and Adele set off to find the superhumans that were caught. ---- Rizzo and Sinn are sitting in her office, both having beer bottles in hand.' ::'Sinn': Have you put the moves on Arma yet? ::'Rizzo': Are you seriously calling it "putting the moves on"? ::'Sinn': Well, I didn't want to offend you by calling it torture. ::'Rizzo': We've been friends for too long for you to offend me, Eric. ''Sinn shrugs and sips his beer. ::Rizzo: Anyways, yes I have. He may be tough with all that manpower, but he's really just a coward. He sold out his buyers....I'll have agents busting down their doors by tomorrow. ::Sinn: What about the team? My squad is alright, besides Zabrent being sad he didn't get laid. Rizzo sniggers. ::Rizzo: I let them off. I've learned that you should let the vigilantes take care of the small stuff. Remember that when you're director. ::Sinn: Ehh, I've never been director material. ::Rizzo: You're too humble, Eric. ::Sinn: Thanks, Helen. They continue to talk as the scene ends. ---- ''Nikolai and Jess are seen back in Anaheim, sat in a room. :Jess: Hey Nikolai, I wanna fuckin' say something to you? :Nikolai: Huh? :Jess: I find you really fucking brave. You fucking declared your love to me, you've fucking fought through the broken arm and I'll be honest, I really fucking like you. :Nikolai: Really? :Jess: Fuck yeah. Even more than fucking Brendan. :Nikolai: Are you implying you want a relationship? Jess nods. :Nikolai: Huh. I'll take some time to think about it. :Jess: Okay. ---- Amy and Adele are seen in another room. :Amy: I'd say that went well. :Adele: Same. We took down a superhuman trafficker and saved a bunch of lives. :Amy: Yup. And you used a water Hadouken. :Adele: Yeah. Feels good to finally use my powers. :Amy: You didn't use them before? Adele shakes her head as the screen fades out. Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Sr.Wario Category:Subpages Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Joint Projects Category:Transcript Category:2016 Category:Crossovers